fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fiery Path To Fame
A morning day, in a forest, a cliche start for most fairy tales, though this can't truly be called a fairy tale...the year X777, a young blue haired man, or Azu Enkou, somewhere in his teenage years, wearing his usual stitched together clothes and paper boy cap, looked at a tree tilting his head to the side while grabbing a blade. Whatever he was doing he did it with a serious expression, his eyes focused on the tree's apples, why? Simple, he was hungry and his stomach growled. Slightly ducking and taking a stance, Azu jumped and cut the apple off its branch, landing safely on the ground, and openned his palm to catch the apple, but missed it, the apple fell instead on his heead, or hat. Azu grabbed the apple, not allowing that small mistake to make a fool of him, and turned around to see the sun rising, not appearing affected by its light, since his hat's brim covered it from his eyes "........I need more than an apple........" With that in mind, Azu headed down to a town, but first stored his blade in a pocket dimension with his Requip. Richard Aria, the eldest of the current generation of the Aria Family was on a renaissance mission through orders of his sensei, Tenzo Renge. His long silver hair was tied in a single plat, and he looked kind of awry in his stiff and formal attire, with his red eyes standing out rather unusually among everyone else. He was at a small cafe in a small town, hoping that nothing major would happen today. He decided to take a stroll to the outskirts of town, he knew that Tenzo could show up anywhere for no apparent reason that Richard could guess, except for maybe some women." My, what is with people and making me work?" Richard dragged himself out of the bar, and tugged along the small street, packed with various vendors from many different places. It seemed to be a small, profitable merchant town. As Azu walked through the streets, people moved away from him and stepped back, not wanting to be in his way, as his appearance and eyes gave an uneasy aura. Uncaring for his surroundings, Azu continued walking, stopping and looking into a bar through its glass window, he then couldn't help but notice Richard in the streets as well, glaring at him and noticing his red eyes and white hair that made him quite noticeable. Azu then simply walked past him without a care in the world. Azure hair caught his attention briefly. It waved past him, and he simply rotated his head slightly as he noted the blade in his hand. It was awkwardly shaped really, and had multiple edges...kind of similar to a tree with branches. He wanted to stop him, but he felt awkward in front of so many people." Dammit, my lack of public speaking skills is going to fail me again!" Richard quickly made up a small scenario, and decided to pretend he was going to buy something near the vendor the man was standing at." Ahh! I forgot about that!" Richard began to run frantically, like a crazed man, and accidentally crashed into Azu, knocking out his sword from his hand." Oh! Sorry, man. I had to buy eggs for my mother...so..." Azu grabbed his blade again and turned to Richard, his eyes were slightly widened, the long collar of his shirt hid his expression, if he was making one, and the shadow casted by his brim gave his glare quite uneasy ".......No need to apologize....." With his deep and calm tone, Azu said Richard, then turned back and continued walking away "......I myself, am in a hurry for food....". " How about I buy you something to eat? You don't look like you have that much money, and stealing really isn't an option, is it?" Richard needed to get to know this guy better, enough to have a judgement on his character. He was intrigued, and needed to make sure he wasn't a criminal of any kind." Come on, it's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything. Do I look like the type?" Azu stopped and turned to face Richard "Red is the color of blood, and that is yoru eye color, white I can say has no threatening aura so I shall agree to your terms......" Saying such a thing at a public place, and actually saying a full sentence, Azu agreed to Richard's offer "....However, I have no interest in befriending you.....so do not intrigue me too much....". "Friendliness isn't my thing. Courteousness is another thing however. So, let's go!" Richard decided to lead the way, he wanted to lead him outside of the town, so that he could ask him questions in peace, but it would be slightly difficult." The restaurant is slightly hidden, on the outskirts of town where nobody can see it." Looking to the sides and then behind him, Azu faced Richard's back and his eyes slightly twitched "As long as it this restaurant has more than apples, I agree to follow, but please, do not try something....funny" His tone at the end was sharp and much more serious than how Azu usually sounds. " Funny? Like what, may I ask?" Richard needed to keep him in banter. He knew Azu was perceptive, and couldn't let his act down...just yet. So he managed to keep moving forward, finding a place where he could isolate both Azu and himself without much strain. Azu looked at Richard's back as he followed him ".....Are you certain your back is safe....?" Azu began to say, noticeably his foot steps became a little faster, getting closer to Richard "....How can you be certain that nothing....Sudden may happen at the unexpected moment...?" What Azu was trying to do was most likely taunt Richard, though his walking became slower and he didn't get close enough to actually do anything to Richard from the back, but still emitting an uneasy atmosphere. "Oi. What do you think you're doing?" Richard asked with a fiery tone in his voice as he turned around to meet Azu's gaze. They were well away from the town, and Richard simply gave a devilish half-smile." Crystal-Make: Prison Cell" Richard's voice began to echo as large pillars of azure crystal surrounded the pair of mages." Tell me who you are and your intentions. You aren't anybody I know of, and your knives indicate something else entirely..." "..........I intend to do nothing but eat and then continue onwards......" Azu didn't appear fazed by Richard's sudden act and remained calm ".......But I suppose you believe I intend to no good, well, you are correct.....but not entirely for I have yet to join a Dark Guild to begin with.......So I have yet to be a criminal......and attacking me not would be attacking someone who has done no crimes. no?" Azu rested one of his blades on his shoulder while observing the pillars around him "Molding Magic?.....It isn't cold so it can't be ice, crystals? How intriguing" ''Azu thought to himself coming to the conclusion of what magic Richard has used. " Tch. Who told you I was following the rules explicitly here? My sensei has always told me. ''If there are rules, there are always exceptions. If time comes, use those exceptions." Richard's eyes blazed a fierce crimson." This town is important to me. I have grown to love the people here. It is my sensei's town. If he isn't there, then it's my job to protect it. Especially from idiots like you!" Richard began to adopt a combat stance." I will finish this soon..." His thoughts became his power here." Bring it!" Azu tilted his head to the side looking at Richard, beginning to walk forward towards him slowly "Your sensei must be quite the wise man to say such words" Suddenly, Azu charged at Richard, swinging both of his blades towards him in incredible speed. His instincts prevailed in such a situation. With both of his palms, Richard struck Azu's forearm with sharp knife-blows from his hands, before he retaliated against Azu with a quick palm strike to the chest, hoping to push him back. Azu quickly turned to the side once Richard's palm was close to his chest, turning in a round circle motion, Azu swinged one of his blades to Richard's right shoulder. "Tch." As he flung his arm away from the blade, he was grazed slightly by its edge."Crystal-Make: Gauntlet." Creating gauntlets at a moments notice, he attempted to create a concussive wave of force by striking a jab to Azu's abdomen, hoping to create some distance. Azu did a full turn and blocked the gauntlet with both of his blades, not allowing it to touch him, but the two were pushing each other, with no side appearing to making much progress "I see now.....This Molding Magic is indeed not ice, it is crystals, correct?" Azu said to Richard "......I am interested in knowing how you could know such an impressive form of magic. perhaps your sensei taught it to you.....?". "Yes, and no. I am a part of the Aria Family, ever heard of 'em? Well, I had inherited this magic. And conveniently, sensei could employ it as well. So, what would that imply, hm?" His thoughts turned into power, Richard was able to create a number of crystal spears that entrapped him in his position without harming him. "Collbrande" He chanted, as a large bladed weapon was summoned ethereally and placed into his right hand. He clutched it at his opponent's head, and asked him." What's your name, punk?" His gaze was strong, and their eyes met with a strange furiosity. Azu's eyes twitched and had an amused look "......My name is Azu Enkou, and you, Aria, are quite an interesting person, I hope you won't disappoint me" Azu answered Richard's question, as he quickly used one of his blades to hit the crystal blade his right hand with his right blade, getting distance from it and his head, still stopping the gauntlet with one hand, but the gauntlet began to make progress as it pushed his hands further. Azu jumped up, allowing Richard's crystal gauntlet to move and miss him. As Azu landed on his feet at the ground, he quickly delivered a devastating headbutt to Richard's forehead. He received the partial force of Azu's headbutt as he skidded back just before it made contact with him at full force." Azu...huh?" Richard held Collbrande firmly as he packed it with crystal and released it, wave after wave of projectiles that attempted to entirely eviscerate Azu." Oh, and before I forget. The name's...Richard Aria. Don't forget it." Azu jumped back, he used Requip to switch his blades with a large steel shield to defend himself from the projectiles. The shield whistood the impacts, however, it soon began to make cracking sounds as the projectiles began to break the shield slowly. Fortunatly, the shield didn't break to pieces and endured all the projectiles but was in terrible shape. Azu threw the shield away and stretched his arm with his hand open "Very well then, Richard Aria, I promise to not forget that name nor the family" Azu said. He summoned a large chainsaw with a metal handle wrapped in bandages, an oversized chainsaw to be precised, which was obviously heavy, Azu even grabbed it with both his hands but was able of lifting it "It may make me slower but it has enough strength to break you". "Stop dreaming." Richard simply dashed forward, and in a moment's notice was within range of entirely annihilating him with Collbrande. He attempted to strike Azu with a swift, overhead slash, taking advantage of his brief sluggishness in order to finish this here and now. Azu quickly use his strength on the handle to turn it, so that the chainsaw blade can block Collbrande, which it succesfully did. Azu glared at Richard after his failed slash at him ".........I don't dream often...." Azu said openning his palm before Richard, creating a flaming sphere of flames "Burn to ashes" Saying that, the flaming sphere expanded in size. Azu grabbed the sphere like how a player would grab a baseball and swiped his hand backwards preparing to quickly throw the flame sphere at Richard's face before his weapon's large size strains him too much. "Tsk!" Richard backed off immediately as the fireball's large size charred a bit of his hair." What! Not my hair! Damn you!" Richard slid underneath and around Azu before he attempted to use a horizontal strike to bifurcate him entirely, whilst he chanted." Crystal-Make: Baseball!" At that moment, a crystal sphere formed in his hand, before he propelled it towards the back of Azu's head. Azu quickly let go of his weapon and ducked down. Quickly turning around and grabbing his chainsaw's handle, he swinged it towards Richard from the side. "Crystal Make: Shield!" Immediately a small barrier of crystal was forged in his hand, as he blocked the majority of the chainsaw's attack, with a slight cut forming on his hand." Damn." He cursed under his breath, before chanting." Crystallize!" Suddenly the weapon itself began to be possessed by crystal forming around it, as Richard kept it clutched, he decided on a single, swift, downward slash to Azu's right shoulder, hoping to get a good hit in. Azu quickly released his weapon and stopped Richard's slash barehanded with his left hand, forcefully pulling Richard towards him and punching him in the face full force, sending him away from him. Azu looked at his hand as it had a cut, the bandages on his hand were also cut. Azu wrapped the remaining bandages on his hand around the cut in hopes of stopping the bleeding. Azu quickly grabbed his shield and put it before him, putting his palm on the shield he fired a burst of flames, which dragged the shield towards Richard, while also heating it up. Richard flew aback. He looked in disdain as he grabbed hold of stable ground, as Collbrande dropped onto the ground, and he was left slightly breathless. The shield was coming at him, full heat and full force. He stabilized himself, and muttered under his breath, "Crystal-Make: Boots!" Using a backflip, he quickly pitted the force of his crystal against the emanating heat, whilst picking up Collbrande, putting his feet back on the ground and slashing the shield in half, all in one motion! As the shield was cut in half, Azu quickly appeared before Richard, ducked down and sending an uppercut punch to Richard's chin. Quickly stepping and summoning two swords, ordinary swords, not his unusual ones. Azu took a stance, his right sword pointing at Richard whilst his left one was held from the handle but was facing the other side "....Let's see your tolerance towards pain....If you can..." Skidding onto the ground, he knelt. He was in quite some pain, but could tolerate it." My tolerance towards pain...is far beyond the eyes of you! You simpleton!" Richard's anger rose slightly, and he gripped his sword and swiped it over his head, slashing the two swords that were at his head in half. He aimed the butt of the sword towards Azu's stomach, hoping to cause a significant impact towards him. In a matter of seconds, Azu jumped onto Richard's hand and over him, landing behind him and quickly turning around using his cut in half blades to try and slash Richard's back, the metal that was cut could be more painful though the cut wouldn't all that deep, because of the lack of any sharp edges. Surprisingly enough, Richard was smiling at this occassion! The littered crystal was recycled and employed to create a sturdy shield at his back. Turning around casually, the crystal once again reformed into a number of spear-like projectiles, which shot out immediately." Try to dodge that!" At a moments notice, Azu released a large burst of flames from his body, which spread to a wide radius along with the flames, the impact was able to send the spears away from Azu to the sides, however, there were some that kept heading towards him. Azu quickly clenched his hand into a fist, the flames followed and soldified next to him, while turning around, the flames followed Azu's hand movements, hitting the spears and sending them away. After a full 360 turn, Azu sent the flames at Richard after knocking away the spears. The crystals shattered and reformed around Collbrande as he placed it in front of him, letting the blade take the impact as his feet were dragged back by the impact. He stood impassive at such heat and impact, and simply said, "Not bad..." ".....I do not accept praises from the opposing force...." Azu replied to Richard, charging at Richard and jump high above him, absorbing the heat in the atmosphere and forming flames in his palm "Burn" Saying the spell's name, Azu swiped his arm downwards, enlarging the amount of heat and flames as they went towards Richard from above his head. Backflipping away just in time, he used his crystallized feet to oppose the damage and repel Azu away from him." Damn, you're stubborn. You don't go down easy, do you?" Richard remarked, gaining stable ground before shooting out a number of smaller crystal blades at Azu. Azu outstretched his hand and fired an flaming sphere, and by clenching his hand he condensed the sphere, openning his hand the sphere openned, releasing an explosion that knocked the crystal blades to the sides, though some of them didn't get caught in the explosion. Azu dodged those remaining blades, quickly moving to the opposite direction of another incoming blade, but got scratched by some and pierced on his abdomen and shoulder. Pulling out the blades that pierced him, Azu glared at Richard "....Enough of this..." Saying that, Azu began to slowly emit extreme amounts of heat from his body, so much that the plants around him began to burn, fire emerged from his body, increasing the heat around Azu "I will burn until not even ashes are left". "Damn...you're serious. Tsk, I can't hold my own against that much heat, can I?" Richard coated his blade with an immense amount of magical energy, and exuded it from his body, causing his surroundings to crystallize." Bring it!" Azu began to slowly walk towards Richard, the unbearable heat generated around him began to burn everything around him, plants, flowers, insects and even the earth that had sand was turned to glass from the intense heat, bringing the heat to Richard. Richard was sweating, the heat was rather exhausting...but Richard stood calm and strong. He knew he hadn't mastered the technique, but he had to give it a shot." Crystal-Make - Cross of Excalibur." Suddenly his blade was engulfed with an enormous amount of crystal, and crystallized into an entirely new blade. As he slashed horizontally, a wave of crystal attempted to engulf Azu, as he jumped upward and attempted to entirely bifurcate him from his shoulder downward. As a wave of crystals approached Azu from the front, there was also Richard from above, with little time to think, Azu jumped towards Richard, dodging the wave of crystals and transfering all the heat and flames surrounding him into one flaming sphere of intense heat. Azu attempted to clash with Richard's new blade. An immense shockwave of concussive force erupted from their collision, causing explosions of heat and crystal to utterly annihilate the environment surrounding them. He pushed on forward, he needed to finish this immediately, he was running out of power! Azu kept trying to push Richard back, however he was at a disadvantage coming from below, as gravity does naturally pull one down, and Richard, who was above him, was pulled down by gravity onto Azu. Though a minor detail, it is quite important in some cases. Azu's own power was beginning to run out. Richard had the advantage in this situation. He knew it, and was happy. But on the other hand, he knew his power wasn't going to last much longer either. He had to focus everything into a single blow, and cut through his opponent, if it was the last thing he could do. He breathed in, taking in any ambient magical power he could, before expelling it down his blade. He focused it into, not crystal, but an almost liquidized material that would focus at the central point where his blade made contact with Azu's own. If he could break through it, then victory would undoubtedly be his! As a last resort, Azu ignited his entire body in intense scorching flames that burned bright and for the last moments left in the battle, the sphere of fire became slightly stronger when clashing with Richard, though it was obviously short lived. "Ugh!" Richard felt the burns on him, but he continued forward in any case. Encasing his hands in crystal, he allowed himself to push forward against this adversary, eventually causing his sword to begin cracking under pressure, though if his was, then Azu's would also definitely do so! At a flash of bright light, the sphere of flames erupted, causing a bright light with its explosion. Azu leaped out of the smoke cloud, but with a wound through his shoulder and on his chest, it didn't appear too serious but appeared painful, his hat fell off as only his bangs covered his right eye, showing his left eye as it openned to look at the smoke cloud to see if he dealt any damage to Richard. Richard skidded back, panting slightly at the damage he took. His right shoulder had been slashed in the entirety, leaving blood pattering on the floor. He then asked Azu, "Do you think we can end this without both of us dying?" "I do have plans that cannot be simply ignored, so yes, I believe it can be done" Azu said in a faint voice, as his blood dripped from his wound on the ground "I do believe we both have a limit to what's left of our time" "I would propose...a cease-fire...we do not harm each other, and we leave one another alone until the next time we meet..." Richard proposed, knowing that if he fought anymore, he would die in a pointless battle. "Agreed....Richard..." Azu said as he walked by Richard to grab his hat and continue walking back to town "Next time we meet.....I will burn you....and leave not even your ashes behind.....until then....so long" Azu said to Richard before departing with him, vowing to kill him in their next meeting. "Right..." Richard turned around, and left his own way as well. As he thought about the threat Azu made, he vowed to never search him out again... Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Ash9876